ewrwwffandomcom-20200215-history
Diesel
Diesel is an American Born Wrestler in the WWF. He is a 2 time WWF Champion and main evented Wrestlemania 12 against Duke "The Dumpster" Droese. Big Daddy Cooligate Diesel entered September of 1995 with a new gimmick of an evil dentist sponsored by Cooligate Tooth Paste, Big Daddy Cooligate. Cooligate would be awarded the WWF Title, however he would lose the title on the same night he was awarded it to Manutar. At the 1995 Summerslam 2: We Comin For You Pay Per View, Manutar successfully defended the title against Cooligate. Cooligate then set his sights on the WWF S'BradBradShaw Title, defeating Virgil to win it. Cooligate would only hold the title for 7 days before dropping it to Razor Ramon. Cooligate would then form a tag team with Duke "The Dumpster" Droese called Wasted Toothpaste. Wasted Toothpaste would win 6 tag titles in a 4 month span, feuding against teams like Proud Men (Ultimate Warrior and Villano V), Canadian Geese (Bret Hart and Goobeldy Gooker Reloaded), and What the Hell (Undertaker and Paul Bearer). Cooligate would also win the tag titles with Mo on accident. Cooligate and Droese won the tag titles but the referee accidentally declared the winners as Cooligate and Mo. Before he could correct his mistake, Mo came out and attacked the ref and declared that he and Cooligate were the tag team champions. This led to Mo and Droese having a match to determine who would be Cooligate's tag partner, which was won by Droese. A few weeks later a similar situation occured, except the ref announced that Droese and Mo were the champions instead of Droese and Cooligate. Mo came out and attacked the ref and declared that he and Droese were the champions. This led to a match between Mo and Cooligate that Cooligate won. Name Change to Diesel and Wrestlemania Main Event On the November 2nd edition of RAW, Cooligate announced he was going to change his name to Diesel, the name he originally worked under. At the 1995 Survivor Series Pay Per View he had his first match under his new name and replacing his old dentist gimmick for a new, "cool guy" gimmick, defeating both Razor Ramon and American Badass New Jack on the same night to become the #1 Contender for Chris Benoit's WWF Championship. Benoit and Diesel had several backstage confrontations and Benoit attacked Diesel after a match on the December 7th edition of RAW. This set up a match at the 1995 In Your House: Baja Blast PPV. In the main event, Benoit beat Diesel in a ladder match. Diesel then beat Benoit in a non title match on the next RAW, granting him a title match at the 1996 Royal Rumble. At the Royal Rumble Diesel defeated Benoit to win the WWF Championship for a second time. Also at the pay per view, Diesel's tag team partner and best friend Duke "The Dumpster" Droese won the Royal Rumble, granting him a title match at Wrestlemania 12. The RAW after the Royal Rumble Diesel congratulated Droese on his victory, then cheap shotted him, turning heel in the process. Diesel would injure Drose's arm, forcing him out of action for a month. Meanwhile, Diesel was booked in a match at the 1996 Filler PPV Before Wrestlemania show against former champion Chris Benoit in a rematch. Diesel won, but was attacked by a returning Droese post match, igniting a feud between the former best friends. Leading up to Wrestlemania 12 Diesel and Droese would cut promos on each other and cost each other matches. At Wrestlemania 12 Diesel and Droese fought in the main event with the WWF Title on the line. Droese defeated Diesel, ending Diesel's title reign at 71 days. The RAW after Wrestlemania Diesel would use his rematch clause to book a match between the two at the 1996 Money in the Dank PPV. G.Q. would win a battle royal with a shot at the title on the line, and G.Q. decided to use it at Money in the Dank, turning the match into a triple threat. At the show, Droese pinned G.Q. to retain his title. Diesel then was granted another title shot on the April 25th edition of RAW but lost to Droese. The next RAW Diesel announced that he was taking some time off of wrestling, but he would return soon. Return to the WWF On the June 20th edition of RAW, Diesel made his return defeating Shawn Michaels in one on one action. Diesel then made his debut on Main Event, defeating Flap Jack New Jack on the June 23rd edition of Main event. Diesel then ran into Duke Droese backstage, and shook Drose's hand in a sign of respect, teasing a face turn. On the July 17th edition of Main Event, Wasted Toothpaste reunited and won the Tag Team Titles, which led to Diesel turning face. During this period Intercontinental Champion Flap Jack New Jack over Flap Jack poured syrup all over Diesel as a prank. However, Diesel was pissed off by this and put Flap Jack through a table to ignite a feud between the two. This led to a match between the two for Jack's title at the 1996 Summerslam show, which Diesel won. Wasted Toothpaste ended up dropping the titles to Bret Hart and Bob Backlund on the RAW after Summerslam due to a distraction from Flap Jack New Jack, which was Diesel's first loss since his return. The next RAW, Flap Jack New Jack recruited his former tag team partner Pancake Patterson and Pancake's aunt, Aunt Jemima to start a new stable called Dark n' Crispy. Dark n' Crispy would ambush and attack Diesel for several weeks, leading to Diesel issuing a challenge for Flap Jack: a title match with Diesel's title on the line, however if Flap Jack lost his stable had to disband. Flap Jack won due to help from Patterson, however Diesel got his retaliation by helping We Comin for Boo member Spooky Steve defeat New Jack and win New Jack's title. On the August 18th edition of Main Event, Steve was booked in a triple threat against Diesel and Flap Jack with the IC Title on the line, which Steve won due to assistance from Spooky Steve Austin and Spooky Steven Dunn of We Comin For Boo. Jack and his stable opted to fight We Comin For Boo than continue the feud with Diesel, which ended the feud between the two. Acomplishments 2x WWF Champion Reign 1: 9/7/95-9/7/95 (<1 Day) Reign 2: 1/16/96-3/27/96 (71 Days) 1x S'BradBradShaw Champion Reign 1: 9/21/96-9/28/96 (7 Days) 1x Intercontinental Champion Reign 1: 7/31/96-8/14/96 (14 Days) 10x WWF Tag Team Champion Main Evented Wrestlemania 12 = Category:Wrestlers Category:WWF Wrestlers Category:WWF Champions Category:WWF Intercontinental Champions Category:WWF S'BradBradShaw Champions Category:WWF Tag Team Champions